


word of your body (reprise) (reprise)

by philiphamilton



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, georg gets ROASTED, trans hanschen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philiphamilton/pseuds/philiphamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hanschen rilow originally came to the vineyard to return an essay, not to make out with his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	word of your body (reprise) (reprise)

**Author's Note:**

> a special thanks to ao3 user shippingeverything for dragging me into helchior hell.
> 
> also, thanks to warren for kicking my ass until i wrote this.

it was at the end of the school day whenever hanschen overheard georg zirschnitz, otto lammermeier, and a few other boys huddled around an essay his rival, melchior gabor wrote. apparently, it had been about the "wonders" of puberty, sex, and other related topics. melchior had supposedly given this to his best friend, moritz stiefel to read. while moritz was asleep in class, georg managed to snatch it from his desk.

"tell me when you're done looking at it," georg had said to otto. "i want to give it to herr knochenbruch whenever you're done."

"wouldn't that get melchior in trouble, though?" asked otto.

otto was right. if herr knochenbruch had seen any bit of this essay, melchior would be expelled in an instant. hanschen knew this. he knew the threat of expulsion and humiliation that came with giving their teacher melchior's essay. despite the fact that both melchior and hanschen bumped heads quite often and competed for top of the class, hanschen wouldn't want that to happen. he'd known melchior since they were all in primary school, so even though he thought melchior was outright obnoxious and kind of annoying, he had at least some sort of mercy.

"let me read that." demanded hanschen, over toward the group of boys. they looked shocked to see the hanschen rilow over there talking to them. they were a bit afraid, but who wouldn't be? hanschen was a very smart, rich, and attractive guy so it's natural for them to feel even a bit intimidated by him.

"i thought you knew all of this stuff already," otto said, handing the papers over to hanschen. "georg said that you-"

hanschen snorted. "please, otto, would you really believe any rumor that georg manages to conjure up?"

georg was offended by this but the other boys, including otto, got a chuckle out of this. "well, just make sure you give it back when you're finished!" georg huffed.

hanschen rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissing him. "yeah, yeah. i'll give it back tomorrow."

later that evening, hanschen skimmed over melchior's essay in his bedroom. he was pretty impressed with how well it was written. though, he wasn't reading anything he already didn't know. his governess had told him about everything bluntly whenever he was younger. he set melchior's essay on his nightstand and made a mental note before bed that he wouldn't give the papers to georg tomorrow at school. they rightfully belonged to melchior, so he would obviously give it to him. he'd have to get melchior to meet him after school to give it to him. he couldn't risk knochenbruch breathing down his neck if he was trying to give melchior's essay back.

the next day was like any other day. herr knochenbruch ranting about some boring topic, melchior always butting in an interrupting, hanschen rolling his eyes at melchior for being annoying and disturbing their lesson. the usual. hanschen quickly scribbled down a note while herr knochenbruch wasn't looking at him and set it on melchior's desk.

after school ended, hanschen went immediately to the vineyard and waited for melchior to arrive, papers in hand. he didn't know how long it would take him to arrive, so he sat and shuffled through the papers again while he waited. after several minutes, melchior finally showed up. he sat right next to hanschen. 

"so," melchior began. "out of all people, you decide to ask to meet me in the vineyard? color me surprised, rilow. i would've thought for sure you would have asked ernst before me."

hanschen rolled his eyes and held up the essay. "i didn't ask you here to make a move on you, melchior. georg was going to give your essay to herr knochenbruch, so i took it home with me and waited until now to give it to you. don't get so sure of yourself."

he handed the essay to melchior. "hanschen rilow actually being nice to someone other than ernst? impossible." melchior smirked.

hanschen hit him in the arm. "you're such a dick, gabor."

"like you have any room to talk, rilow."

despite calling each other names and throwing around the use of sarcasm, the two were both grinning and laughing. if they hadn't clashed so often, perhaps they would've been closer. not in a rush to hurry home, they stayed at the vineyard talking about anything and everything. from how irritating melchior could be to how articulate his essay was. they'd gone from sitting a good distance apart to somehow ending up close enough to bump each other if they moved their arms. somewhere in between calling each other assholes and talking about their individual existential life crisis, hanschen grabbed melchior by the lapels of his school uniform and kissed him.

the kiss was quick and rushed, mainly out of impulse. it seemed like the right thing to do at the time, but after melchior sat there staring at him in silence after a good few seconds, he decided he regretted his actions. 

"so, uh," said hanschen, averting his eyes away from melchior. "are you sorry we-?"

"not at all, i was just surprised. who knew little hansy rilow was still in his melchior gabor phase!" melchior teased. 

hanschen's face flushed. he was most definitely not in his melchior phase. "don't call me that! you're being ridiculous, i'm not in my melchior gabor phase."

"prove it."

hanschen saw this as a challenge, and anyone who knows him knows that he does not back out of challenges. hanschen pulled melchior into the kiss and as soon as melchior began kissing back, hanschen melted into it. hanschen let his arms rest on melchior's shoulders and melchior had his hands carefully placed on hanschen's hips. everything about it was intoxicating and hanschen felt like all time had stopped just for them. eventually, they both pull away, speechless. 

"so, are you ready to admit you're in your melchior gabor phase yet?" melchior grinned.

"only if you're ready to admit you're in your hanschen rilow phase."


End file.
